


colours

by chariseuma



Series: only fools fall for you (maybe i'm a fool too) [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariseuma/pseuds/chariseuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which seungkwan begins to see colours even in the underworld (aka that mythology AU where hansol is hades and seungkwan is persephone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	colours

Seungkwan was pissed.

Like, extremely pissed.

Sure, Hansol was the God of Riches but he was also the God of Underworld. Seungkwan simply could not stand the sight in front of him which was completely different than what he was used to. He was sat on the throne next to a bigger one on his left.

Everything was dark and black and depressing. In front of him stood a ghostly creature, its feet was not touching on the floor and its dark obs were staring intensely at Seungkwan.

Although Seungkwan was a bit scared of what it might do, Seungkwan was even more angry at Hansol for kidnapping him. Seungkwan hoped that his mother, the Goddess of Gardens, would hear about this. It was hard to tell the time in Underworld — for all he knew, he would have been down here for two days.

Seungkwan was sitting down at the Dreame Valley, watering the roses and orchids when he swore he heard something moved in one of the bushes behind him. When he turned to check, he saw Hansol, hiding behind the bushes. Seungkwan would have found him cute if he did not swiftly carry Seungkwan in a blink of an eye and rode that hellhound of his to Hell (literally).

"Hey," Seungkwan called out to the creature, his voice wavered a bit. "Where's your master?"

It did not answer.

Seungkwan sighed in irritation and glanced at the curtains. Why would his castle needed curtains when the scenery outside was nothing pleasing? Hell, why would anyone even agreed to become the God of Underworld anyway?!

As soon as Seungkwan heard the creaking noise from the door, he abruptly turned his head to the door. The door was huge and black in colour. Seungkwan swore he saw someone was peeking between the slit.

The creature disappeared.

All of a sudden, apprehension rose in Seungkwan's chest. The creature was creepy but Seungkwan was even creeped out when he saw someone peeking behind the door. Seungkwan would never thought he would ever say this, but he actually yelled for the creature to come back.

"D-don't be afraid."

Seungkwan blinked.

The person behind the door let out a nervous cough. "H-hi."

Seungkwan narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he heard the person squeaked.

"Get away from the door, Hansol."

Slowly, Hansol revealed himself.

Seungkwan never actually see Hansol personally until now. He had always heard stories about him — how scary he truly was with a huge helmet and dark cape and black boots that would cause all the grass and flower to wilt if he walked with them.

Hansol had curly brown hair and very fair skin. Some said he was pale but Hansol was just fair and his cheeks were rosy. He was holding a silver coloured helmet though.

And Seungkwan was pretty sure the fabric he was wearing was not made from human's skin. It did look like it had good textures though.

Whatever he had expected from Hansol was wrong. Hansol was not scary. He was not big. He was not bald. And Hansol was not certainly ugly. In fact, he seemed kind of adorable and Seungkwan hated himself for thinking that.

Hansol was not looking at him. He was staring at the marble floor.

"Hansol," Seungkwan began. "Why did you bring me here?"

Hansol looked up to Seungkwan, his fingers were caressing the silver helmet he was holding. "Um." Seungkwan watched as the God of Underworld struggle to find the words to explain to Seungkwan.

"You know my mother won't be pleased if she knows, right?"

"I like you," he blurted out.

"I'm flattered," Seungkwan said softly before beginning to yell out, "DO YOU HAVE TO KIDNAP ME?"

Hansol stared at Seungkwan with those huge light brown eyes, and although it seemed impossible, Hansol seemed to look surprise and scared even. "I... I d-don't know what to do," his voice was small. Seungkwan thought his ears were defying him but he swore he heard Hansol whimper.

Seungkwan tried to get up from the chair but it was not working. He was stuck sitting down on the throne, as if Hansol's stupid magic was forbidding him to ran away from this Hell.

"I'm sorry," Hansol said, lips quivering as he ran, leaving Seungkwan in the throne room alone, yelling for Hansol to come back and release him.

 

 

Seungkwan could not believe Hansol had the nerve to actually brought him to dinner in the dining room. Hansol was sitting in front of Seungkwan at long wooden black table. Hansol was fumbling with his fingers. Once in a while, he would glance at Seungkwan to check how he was doing.

Seungkwan only stared at Hansol with pure hate while the dead went back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room to bring dinner. There were lots of food served in front of Seungkwan. He hated to admit it but he was hungry and thirsty after attempting to escape the Underworld. His mouth began to water but he only swallowed his saliva, refusing to drink the drinks served for him.

"Um, I don't know what you like," Hansol started. "So I asked my best chef to cook everything."

Seungkwan leaned back, resting his back on the comfortable dining chair.

"Let me go, Hansol. I need to water the roses," he said. That was a lame excuse but Seungkwan really wanted to get out from this place.

"It's okay," Hansol smiled. "I brought your roses here."

"What."

As if on cue, one of the dead walk inside the dining room, holding a huge pot with black coloured roses. Seungkwan let out a loud shriek as he ran towards his roses. "MY ROSES!"

Hansol, too, rose from his seat and gave Seungkwan a warm smile. "You can water them here."

Seungkan glared at Hansol. Suddenly he was not feeling hungry anymore — he was just hungry and mad and upset and sad. "Go to hell, Hansol!" Seungkwan yelles as he stormed off the dining room, only to come back and let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, nevermind, you are already in one!" with that last scream, he dashed to wherever his legs can bring him and ended up in a room that was completely out of place.

While everything in Hansol's castle was black and dark and depressing — this particular room was different. It was painted yellow in colour. Thought Seungkwan hated yellow, he felt relieved that he was finally seeing some colours. He had been seeing black that he wondered if he was going to be colourblind.

There was a huge white bed with black roses petals on top of the mattress. Even the closed curtain had a colour — it was blue.

For a moment, Seungkwan's anger subsided. He heard a knock from the door but did not bother to turn around. He wanted to stare at all the beautiful colours before they were going to take it away from him.

"It's not done yet," Hansol murmured.

"But it's nice."

Hansol's eyes brightened, which was probably the brightest thing Seungkwan had seen in the Underworld, as he beamed. "Really?"

Seungkwan nodded, still staring at the colours.

"Do you like it?"

Seungkwan could not lie. "I do."

Hansol cleared his throat. "I like you, Seungkwan. I do."

Seungkwan scoffed. "You're only saying that and the next thing I know, you're going to sacrifice me."

Hansol looked offended, but he only pressed his lips in a straight smile. "I never sacrifice anything not even humans."

Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

"I..." Hansol turned his eyes away as he blushed. Seungkwan noticed how shy this God of Death was and it was unbelievable because how can someone who kill people be this adorable? "I've been watching you. Every time you're in the Garden. You are lovely, probably the loveliest thing I have ever seen."

Seungkwan turned red. While it was actually creepy, Seungkwan could not help but to blush.

"I don't know how to talk to you and I don't know what to say. I wouldn't want to kill your flowers and grass so I decided to bring you here."

Seungkwan opened his lips to speak but decided he was against it. Hansol did have a point.

"This room was made for you... I'm glad you like it."

"I like the room — not you. I don't care how beautiful this room is, I still want to go home. My mom would be angry."

"Marry me, Seungkwan."

Hansol was serious and much more confident this time. He was staring straight in Seungkwan's eyes that it was driving Seungkwan crazy. In just a few seconds, Hansol went from a stuttering loser to a confident bloke.

"I c-can't."

"But I like you."

"Liking me wouldn't suffice, Hansol. You like me but you don't love me. There's a difference. And I'm pretty sure I will never like a coward God who would kidnap me instead of confessing to me," Seungkwan countered.

"Please," Hansol did not hide the disappointment in his tone. "Give me a chance, Seungkwan."

Seungkwan thought for a moment. Hansol was sweet. He was nice. He was nothing that everyone had said he was. Hansol was as sweet as Seungcheol.

Seungkwan hated himself so much because the next thing he said was, "Fine."


End file.
